The Story of Baltero's Past.
by The Hentai Falcon
Summary: This is My Character's History Story. Baltero was My First D&D Character. Read if your interested in reading of the begining to his Adventures.(PG13 Due to Violence and Language.)


Baltero(npr) HTML 

This Story was Created By and Belongs to H. Falcon. ©2001

All Copyrighted Materials Belong to Their Respected Owners.

D&D and The D&D World, Including Baulders Gate and such are Copyrighted to Their Original Owners.

Baltero, Fortina and the other Characters Within are Mine. ©2001

For Information, Comments Etc… Contact Me at Myutsuu150@aol.com 

[Come Visit Me on My New Message Board The Falcon's Nest.]

DO NOT POST this Story Anywhere Until Authorized. Ask Me First.

The Following Story is a History To My very First D&D Character. Although I currently am no longer playing the game, I thought it would be nice to share the Story of My very First Character. Although Dear Baltero Didn't meet a very good Fortune in the Session I played. I like to think that The story is open from The End of this Prelude. By that I mean I like to think that The Story of Baltero and his Life, his Legend, Is not one yet written to the fullest. The Game was a Game. I played the Role of Baltero in what was my first attempt in the world that is D&D. And although Poor Baltero didn't fair well in the end. I was told I played the part well. But what happened in the game, is but one event. One way, One outcome. That doesn't mean it has to be the Final one. A thought to continue this Prelude of The Story that is Baltero's life had occurred to me. Some people wish to see that as well. As for whether I shall Turn this Brief History of Baltero into a Story that will tell of his tales remains yet to be seen. Perhaps in time His Story will come to be told. Perhaps not. For now I leave it to the Wind. 

Many things can make a difference in this world. If you'd like to see this History turned into a Story, of the life of Baltero. Let me know.

Let your opinion be heard, Write a Review. Also Feel Free to Send your comments to ~Falcon~

****

Baltero's History

My Village, Autumn, A small farming town a days travels east of the famous Baulders Gate. I was a simple Farming Boy.. tending to crops and a days work of chores. My father was often away... where he went, to this day I still to not know.. Mother always said he was out but she never said where. One day when I was 14... men came to our place.. they gave my mother my fathers belongings. I saw my mother shed tears... when I asked her what was wrong.. she only held me and my sister close. I never saw my Father again.. And never knew what happened to him. there was no explanation.. Mother had told me the men had brought his belongings to her because that was all they found. It was that day that my life changed.. I took my fathers sword and practiced with it... when my chores where done.. every evening.. I would go out into the fields and Practice with his blade. It was awkward to me the first time I raised it.. a mere lad of only 14 the first time I held it in my hands. I used both hands. And felt the force behind it... I looked at it... as I held it in my hands.. the mighty steel.... forged from metal, blood and sweat.... into a magnificent blade. I practiced every evening. At the age of 15 I was the best wielder of a sword in my village. Some even said I was as good as my father when he started. I knew I had much to learn.. and could do much more. I continued to wield it every day. training... mastering... becoming like my father. 

Time passed and I grew... I had done small things here and there for the villagers.. I was considered a hero to them. But I felt like no hero... I wanted to know what had happened to my father... and I was determined to find out. One day I would go forward into the world... into the vastness of the land.. and I would find out what happened to my Father. I was 18 when my life changed again... I had been with a lovely girl for over a year... she meant the world to me. She was so beautiful... her auburn hair would flow in the wind... and she would often tie it up in this wonderful long ponytail which went down her back... she looked like a goddess to me.. I would wed her and we would raise a family of our own where my father had raised his own family. 

My sister was now 12.. and she was turning into a woman. I knew it would be only a matter of time before she would find interest in men. Since my father had left.... since he was gone.. It was I who was the man. It was my responsibility to watch over the house. To keep things right. But this is when things changed for me... I had been doing some menial task for some villagers.. I do not remember what. But when I returned to the village there was chaos. Men in full armor. Some on horses.. I ran to my home. Passing a few knights along the way. They did not bother with me.. and seemed to just be waiting for their Leader.. the one who was at my house. I ran as fast as I could. There was most of the villagers gathered there. And I pushed my way through the crowd.. what I saw I will never forget that scene.. even if I wished to.. it haunts me... I was just getting through the crowd when I heard Fortina's scream and I saw the blade go into her... I felt my heart pierce as I saw the shiny blade go into my loves body....It was as if the blade was piercing me as well. I heard myself screaming out and felt myself running... but it was all like some horrid nightmare. As I saw the man slowly withdraw his sword from her, I saw Fortina's body fall down to the ground I saw the look in her eyes.. she wasn't dead.. I knew that.. I had to get to her. I also saw my Sister standing there as Fortina fell, it seemed like Fortina was protecting her from this man.. this man I would not forgive.. I ran to them all, drawing my sword and striking at the Knight. He of course deflected my shot and I stumbled backwards from his deflection. My sister ran to me and I saw her kneel down over Fortina. The knight turned to me and I saw his face.. I will never forget that face. I heard Anna say Fortina was still breathing but was unconscious. I remember asking what was going on here and she said the man was trying to take her away and Fortina was trying to stop him. I yelled out at him asking him what he wanted with my sister. And he said he didn't have to tell me that the kings men could do what they please and didn't need to answer a peasant. I raised my sword in a ready stance and told him he wasn't going to take my sister.. anger flowed through me and I wanted to kill him right there for what he had done.. but I knew I had to protect my sister... He laughed at me and raised his own sword. If you want to die so soon young one then It is fine with me. I was ready to kill him or be killed. I was going to fight him.. I wasn't going to back down.. but I knew I was no match for a knight.. I might wield a blade well.. but I was still no contest to a Knight.

Well I must say that at least I didn't go down right away. I actually held my ground.. until I was struck from behind... I don't know who hit me.. it was obviously one of the leaders men.. I guess he couldn't fight on his own.. the actual thought of me being able to hold my ground must have revolted him.. after all he was a knight.. and I was a mere peasant boy. I fell to the ground and As I was attempting to get up he struck me with the back of his sword... I fell to the ground completely. I heard him say something about how he should kill me.. but how leaving me alive would be a far crueler thing. And I heard him laugh and say let us take the other girl as well since she found it necessary to get involved. that was the last thing I heard before everything went dark.

When I woke up I was laying on a straw bed in one of the villagers houses, And I was told what happened. That day... my life as I knew it ended... and A new one began... My quest to find what had happened to my father wasn't the only thing...that mattered. I would find my sister. I would find My love... and I would find that man who had taken them from me. My new Quest began... I said goodbye to my mother.. I told her I would bring them back.... that I would not rest until I found Anna... and I would bring her back home. And I left.. on my new quest... on my new journey...

....that.. was 4 years ago... 

I am 22 now... Although I tell everyone I am 25. I do not know why I lie about my age.. perhaps it is so that I may seem older and therefore more experienced then I am. I just don't know why I do. I am 22.. and that would make my Sister 16. I hope she is well... I have not seen her in 4 years... but I see her face every time in my dreams. Some would say I am foolish to keep looking.. but I know she is alive.. I feel her sometimes.. calling to me... I must find her. I WILL find her.

Fortina is now 21... I hope she is ok. She too is in my dreams.. although not as frequent as my sister... I don't know what has become of her... I think she is still alive... but... something is different. I must find her too. And I must find that Man.... and make him pay.

I still have that same sword... My fathers old sword. It has served me well. Sometimes I sit in a field or against a tree and look at it. It has many nicks on it now.. but I always find myself gazing at the Crest on it.

Just where the handle ends and the blade begins.. on the steel.. engraved so elegantly.. is a symbol. I do not know what this symbol is of.. but I know it must be of something grand. It is so elegant in design. I often ponder as to what it can be... and sometimes I think maybe it is something of Noble design... Perhaps I will find out during my travels... I still must find out what happened to my father.. but first I must find Anna and Fortina. I will not lay down my Blade until I do...

I have just found out what the symbol on my sword is... It is a royal crest of WaterDeep... How my father has anything to do with a land so far away I have no idea.. but I am told more information can be obtained perhaps at Beregost. That is where I go to next....

Baltero.

This Story was Created By and Belongs to H. Falcon. ©2001

All Copyrighted Materials Belong to Their Respected Owners.

D&D and The D&D World, Including Baulders Gate and such are Copyrighted to Their Original Owners.

Baltero, Fortina and the other Characters Within are Mine. ©2001

For Information, Comments Etc… Contact Me at Myutsuu150@aol.com 

[Come Visit Me on My New Message Board The Falcon's Nest.]

DO NOT POST this Story Anywhere Until Authorized. Ask Me First.

09/08/01

D&D and the D&D World, Logo and associated properties are © of Their Respected Companies. 


End file.
